all alone
by zarallei72
Summary: Five years after Derek's parents left him and a new blonde cutie drops on in
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

On the prince's sixteenth birthday he was left all alone. The prince's parents and all of the servants fled the castle when they found out that he changed into a terrible monster. Now our story starts on a stormy night after five years with the prince thinking about his problems.

…/…

"Great another year left alone. I'm twenty-one with no one to talk to, how boring. I wish someone would get stranded out here and come to my castle. I have plenty of room; just one person would make my day." I thought to myself. I got up off the couch and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Just as I entered the kitchen a knock came upon the door. "Who could that be?" I thought to myself. I walked out of the kitchen and down the main hallway towards the door. Opening the door I saw a blonde petite girl. She was shivering like crazy, her teeth where chattering.

"Hello?" I asked. I was surprised that I could talk.

"Hello." She said. I stepped to the side.

"Come on in." I instructed. She didn't hesitate to come inside. "Why did I let her inside?" I thought to myself

"Because it was the right thing to do, plus she's a cutie." The wolf inside me said.

"Thank you for letting me come in." The blonde girl said rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"You're welcome. Here give me your jacket. Then I'll go and get you a towel." I said as she took off her jacket and handed it to me. I took it and walked down stairs and threw it into the dryer. Going back upstairs I walked into the bathroom and got a towel. Walking back to door I saw the girl walking down the hallway looking at pictures of my mom, dad, and I. I walked up behind her, she didn't hear me, but if she tried to sneak up on me I would hear her. She turned around, seeing me, she jumped and screamed.

"Don't do that." She said clutching her heart.

"Don't do what? Walk around my own house?"

"No I didn't mean that. I meant sneaking up on me."

"Oh, sorry, I'll try not to do that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said.

"Ask her if she needs to stay here for the night." The wolf inside me said.

"I'm not going to do that." I told him inside my head.

"Do it." The wolf growled at me.

"Miss? Do you need to stay here for the night?" I asked the girl as I handed her the towel.

"Yes, thank you."

"Why are you out here anyway?"

"I was out driving and my car broke down. I saw a light up on the mountain, so I climbed it and saw that the light was coming from your castle."

"Alright, come this way and I'll show you a room that you can stay in." We walked down the hall way and turned into a dark and dusty hallway. The girl grabbed my upper arm for not being able to see. "So what's your name?" I asked trying to get her to calm down.

"My name's Chloe. What's yours?"

"Derek." I said as I Stopped in front of a blue door that is caked with dust. "Here you go; you can stay in this room. You can wear any of the clothes that is in the closet."

"Thank you." She said as she opened the door and walked in. I closed the door for her.

"I think she likes you." The wolf said

"I don't think so." I responded in my head.

"Although there is a good thing about her bring here."

"What's that?"

"You won't be lonely and you won't be grumpy."

"Shut up." I said as I walked into my room. The wolf didn't say anything, so I assumed he went to sleep. I got undressed and crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. surpised

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. Close to the end of the school year and a lot of papers due. My stories are short and I'm sorry for that. P.S thank u for your reviews.

**Surprised**

**Chloe's pov**

I walked through the blue door in to a dim-lit room. The moon was shining through the faded blue curtains. I walked over to the bed and ran my hand over it. Expecting dust to fly up into my face, but none came. Taking off my clothes, but my light blue bra and light blue thong, I crawled into bed.

Line

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. Crawling out of bed, I walked over to the door and opened it. After wiping the sand out of my eyes I saw a muscular, ripped, bare chest right in my face. My eyes traced the crevasses of his abs I finely made my eyes leave the bare chest to meat Derek's forest green eyes. When I met his eyes they where wide eyed. I looked at him puzzled then looked down and blushed at what he was wide eyed at. Slamming the door in Derek's face I ran over to the brown wardrobe along the wall.

**Derek's pov **

Getting out of bed I walked over to my black wardrobe. I have many numbers of pants since I go through most of them. There are some shirts, but I don't wear them usually. I only have one pair of shoes and the soles are coming off, I don't worry about shoes either. If Chloe wasn't here, I'd walk around in the nude. I grabbed a pair of black boxers from a drawer that is inside the wardrobe. After putting on my boxers I found a pair of black jeans.

"You're so slow at getting ready." The wolf yelled at me.

"Well u don't have thumbs, so u would take even long then me."

"You're so mean. Now that you're finely ready go see Miss hottie."

I ignored the wolf and walked out of my room and down the hall towards Chloe's room. When I knocked on the door I heard Chloe crawl out of bed. When Chloe opened the door, I'm sure my eyes were popping out of my head.

"Holy shit." The wolf said.

"You got the right." I told the wolf in my head. Chloe is so tiny I didn't think she had boobs, but in her light blue bra they look like they're about to fall out. I let my eyes travel down her slim tummy to her light blue panties.

"There not panties it's a thong. Make her turn around." The wolf said with excitement.

"I'm not going to do that." I said. Just then Chloe's eyes met n=mine and she slammed the door in my face.

Please review. I hope you liked it.


	3. wow

I'm so sorry for not posting. I was having computer trouble. Finely got someone who will work on it. So I'm using my grandma's computer, which is really slow. About the story, I didn't like my story in Chloe's POV, so its all going to be in Derek's POV from now on. I hope you like it.

Add line

I heard Chloe on the other side of the dust covered blue door putting on clothes.

"**I really wish she would just stay in her very nice looking bra and thong. You could she so much." **The said.

"_Do you really have to put that in my head? You're giving me ideas now."_

"**Yes I do."**

Just then Chloe opened the door wearing a long blue dress that stops just before it hits the dusty floor. The dress hugged her in all right places; it was very low cut, where her nipples are about pop out. The wolf inside me growled and licked his lips.

"**Holy shit. Take her now. If you don't I will take over you."**

"_You will not do that."_

"Derek are you ok?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. Why?"

" Just wondering. You spaced out there for a minute."

"Oh sorry. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"**I'm hungry and I know what I want to eat."**

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Chloe asked. Oh shit I must have talked out loud. I really have to stop that.

"Nothing. I was talking to myself."

"Umm ok."

"Lets go eat." I lead Chloe to the kitchen. As I started to get pancake batter out of the cabinet, a knock would come upon a door.

Add line

I really hope you liked the chapter. Its short I know and I'm sorry for that. But if you guys have any ideas about the story feel free to tell me. I would love to add you're ideas.


	4. Aothor's Note

Hello my fellow readers. I know you guy's hate Author Note's, I hate them too, but I need you're guy's help with m story. I have where I can have two different people at the door and I'm not sure whom I should go with. So if you guy's could me that would be great, if you do want to help send me a privet message and ill get to you soon.


	5. Simon

I'm happy about this chapter its longer and I think I added some good details. I hope. So enjoy.

888888888888

I walked away from the crystal clear kitchen to the big brown heavy doors. When I got the doors the knock had turned to pounding. Opening the doors someone with dirty blonde hair ran and tried to tackle me, but being the way I am I didn't even move.

"Derek why do you have to be so mean?" I heard my brother Simon says.

"I don't know and you know better then trying to tackle me."

"Yeah but it was worth a try." He said. When Simon let go of me and looked be hind me his eyes got huge. I knew he was looking at Chloe and that made me mad.

"**Yeah it makes me mad too. She is our mate not his. How dare he look at our mate like that? I'll rip his head off."** The wolf said.

"_No you can't do that, he's my brother and he wont get her and you're right she is our mate. I'm going to make her fully mine soon."_

"**Good, you might want to try that tonight or Simon is going to take her."**

"Hey Derek are you ok, you are really quite?" Simon asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, good. Are you going to tell me who this blonde cutie is?" Simon asked as he walked over to Chloe and put his arm around her.

I hade to try to get myself from growling at him from putting his arm around MY MATE. "Simon this is Chloe and Chloe this is my brother Simon."

"It is very nice to meat you Chloe." Simon said as he took her hand and kissed it. I saw Chloe blush a little.

"Ok lets go eat. Chloe didn't you say where hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you. You do you need some help cooking?"

"No I'm good, but think you for asking."

"Your welcome." Chloe said. I walked passed Simon and Chloe; I am really hoping that he stopped having his arm around my mate.

888888888888

After I got breakfast on the table Simon had to start asking questions.

"So Chloe why are you here stuck with my antisocial brother?"

"Well, my car broke down while I was on my way to my Aunt's house."

"Well if you want a ride to your Aunt's I can take you." Simon offered.

Right then and there I know Simon was up to soothing. He is not taking my mate away from me.

"Alright is every one done eating?" I asked so that Simon could stop his flirting with my woman.

"**You mean our woman."**

"_Yes, out woman."_

"Yes, thank you. It was delicious." Chloe said.

"**I know what would be delicious." **The wolf said. Then the wolf sent me a picture of Chloe laying down on the bed wearing nothing with her body willing to me and my head down at her…. I shook the picture out of my head before I lost control and tried to take Chloe here and now on the table.

I took the plates from Chloe and Simon and put them in the sink. When I turned around I saw Simon standing in front off Chloe leaning down with his eyes closed. Chloe looked so confused on what Simon is doing and pushed him away. Simon opened his eyes in confusion and looked at Chloe pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Simon yelled in her face.

Then Chloe stood up to look Simon in the eye. "WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU TRYING TO KISS ME." Chloe yelled back and stormed off into the hall.

"**Wow our mate can take care of herself. I don't like it." **The wolf said. Before I could respond to him Chloe screamed.

**I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think and what you think should happen next. Thank you so much. **


End file.
